Desconvicto
by Lori Black
Summary: É assim que somos Sirius. Não valemos nada". Escrita para o III Challenge S/B do fórum 6V.


Fic escrita para o III Challenge Sirius e Bellatrix do fórum 6V.

Itens: descrição detalhada de um beijo, sardas, Bônus: manchas relacionadas ao item carpete·

* * *

Depois de tantos anos de convivência, ainda era desagradável olhar para ela. Nunca conseguia sentir-se completamente a vontade encarando os olhos violeta. Por mais que tentasse olhar para outra parte dela – os cabelos negros e lustrosos, as sardas quase invisíveis nas bochechas ou a pele fantasmagoricamente pálida – algo sempre lhe causara certo desconforto.

Havia algo - e chame de energia, áurea ou o que diabos fosse – que emanava de seu corpo. E isso o deixava intrigado.

Desde pequena ela sempre possuíra um olhar penetrante, como se pudesse ler sua alma com os olhos de cor anormal. Ele detestava isso, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia incrivelmente atraído.

Quando crianças costumavam brincar descalços, sujando suas roupas caras e de tons claros com a terra do jardim. Suas mães ficavam furiosas, desferindo impropérios, e aplicando castigos longos e penosos, castigos esses que, na maioria das vezes o garoto se safava ao recorrer ao pai, que entre uma baforada e outra de charuto, dizia à sua esposa que deixasse a criança em paz. E tudo isso sempre seguido pelos berros escandalosos da matriarca Irma Black – "tranquem esses porcos no porão!"

Mas, por um motivo desconhecido por Sirius, sua prima sempre cumpria o castigo passando horas no quarto de seu pai. Ele tinha a impressão que toda vez que ela voltava de seu martírio, um pedaço dela ficava naquele lugar.

Porém, à medida que iam crescendo foram imperceptivelmente se separando. Poderia ter sido o fato de irem para casas rivais, o que seria bastante natural. Mas sentia que não era isso. Havia algo relacionado aos castigos. E isso a deixava cada vez mais ácida, com um humor levemente insano e demasiadamente sarcástico, deixando para traz toda a candura estampada em seu rosto infantil.

E sentia, como em uma sucessão de imagens passadas, a pequena Trixie indo embora, dando lugar a uma desconhecida, de personalidade até então indefinida.

Era tarde da noite, e provavelmente todos já estavam dormindo. Exceto, é claro, Sirius. Detestava o frio, sugando sua energia e sua vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Inclusive de ter consciência. Sabia que era perigoso andar a noite nos corredores da casa, ainda mais depois de uma festa de natal. Mas duvidava que alguém ligasse para o que fazia. Desde que havia proclamado-se como um anti-Black, era como se fosse invisível naquele lugar.

Não que se importasse muito, uma vez que ele desgostava de todos naquele lugar. Eram prepotentes e demasiadamente orgulhosos. Também era orgulhoso, só não gostava de reconhecer. Afinal, os problemas sempre são dos outros. Mas não naquela noite.

Enquanto andava soturnamente pelos corredores escuros, percebia que os olhos sempre abertos dos quadros da Mansão o seguiam. Seria esse o seu destino? Terminar em um quadro, espiando um jovem que se rebelava contra a família? Bom, ele esperava, sinceramente, que não.

Continuou andando, sem saber ao certo aonde ir. Passou por várias portas, todas fechadas. E, quando estava se preparando para voltar ao seu quarto, percebeu que nem todas as portas estavam fechadas. Havia uma que, se não se enganava, dava para a sala de relíquias da família. Era exatamente dessa sala que ele via uma luz fraca iluminado parcamente o ambiente.

Entrou, tomando o cuidado de não fazer a porta ranger. E o que viu o surpreendeu.

Bellatrix estava deitada de lado no chão de mármore. O vestido vermelho que havia usado na festa de natal estava rasgado e sujo com manchas de um tom de vermelho intenso. Era sangue.

Aproximou-se lentamente dela, e quando percebeu que ela não esboçava nenhum tipo de reação, agachou-se. Parecia que estava dormindo, mas ele sabia que não. Sua respiração estava fraca, e os olhos semicerrados. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a equimose em seu pescoço. Será que ela estava...?

- Eu não estou morrendo Sirius.

Sua voz estava baixa, mas ele percebeu que era apenas porque ela queria.

- O que aconteceu com você? O quê... _quem_ fez isso? – perguntou ferozmente. Por mais que seu interior se recusasse a admitir isso, ele _gostava_ dela. Sabia que, no fundo, aquela garotinha de cabelos trançados, e mãos e pés sujos de terra estava dentro daquele poço de insensibilidade. Ele simplesmente sabia.

- Não interessa quem Sirius. Agora me ajude a sentar, meu pescoço está doendo.

Sirius apenas se resignou a fazer o que a prima pedia. Passou seu braço pelas costas da garota, ajudando-a a sentar-se. Quando fez menção de levantá-la, ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que queria ficar onde estava.

- Feche a porta. Não quero mais ninguém espiando.

Novamente, ele fez o que ela pediu. Estava preocupado, e obviamente curioso. Uma curiosidade mórbida admitia. Mas justificável. Parecia que ela havia sido...

- Violentada.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, surpresa. Sirius também se sentiu surpreso por ter falado. Era algo que provavelmente ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Olhou para seus olhos, e sentiu-se impotente. Suas íris de cor violeta o acusavam de um crime que não havia cometido, um crime do qual era inocente. Talvez fosse o seu erro, ser inocente demais. E infantilmente curioso. Era exatamente isso que os olhos dela o acusavam.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou lentamente.

- Que parece que você foi violentada. O que aconteceu? Por que seu vestido esta todo manchado de sangue? E quem diabos fez isso com você?

- E vai fazer diferença se você souber? – perguntou com escárnio – Eu, sinceramente acho que não. Continue na sua ignorância, porque como dizem, a ignorância é uma bênção. Apenas me... me dixe em paz. Paz. É uma coisa que eu não tenho tido ultimamente.

Por um momento ele não soube o que dizer. As palavras dela estavam carregadas de tamanha intensidade que, por um momento, ficou sem palavras. Mas ainda havia o que ser dito. Havia muita coisa a ser dita.

Sentou ao lado dela, observando seu rosto com atenção. Mantinha os olhos baixos, como se estivesse envergonhada. E deveria estar? O único movimento de seus olhos era em direção ao lampião mágico de luz branca. Com ele, dava apenas para observar alguns detalhes de seu rosto. O nariz afilado, as bochechas pronunciadas, os lábios assimétricos. E as sardas. As malditas sardas que o deixavam – e admitia isso relutantemente - excitado.

Tocou levemente as bochechas da prima. Ela levantou o rosto, espantada. Estava incomodadamente temerosa.

Essa era outra parte dela que não conhecia. Essa garota temerosa. Ela sempre havia sido corajosa.

- O que você tem? O que transformou você nisso? Você não era assim Bella.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Assim como?

- Com essa dissimulação. Não que eu me importe, é claro.

Ficou calada durante um tempo.

- Você não me chama de Bella. É sempre Trixie. O que aconteceu com _você?_

- Comigo? Nada, apenas cresci. Vim e vi. Falta apenas o venci.

Ela riu, e em seguida parou, provavelmente porque rir doía. Olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de encantamento.

- Você realmente acha que viu alguma coisa seu boboca? Você está apenas vendo o que lhe permitem ver. E deveria estar agradecido por isso.

Havia um tom de divertimento em sua voz. Ele se perguntou como alguém poderia se divertir na situação dela. Mas, o que o rapaz não sabia, é que a falsa diversão era apenas uma forma de escapar, de simplesmente fingir que nada acontecia. Apenas fingir.

- Então, você dá conta de andar até o meu quarto ou eu vou ter que carregar você?

Ela precisava de cuidados médicos. Talvez devesse levá-la clandestinamente ao St. Mungus, mas sabia que ela se recusaria. _"Cuide de sua vida". _Era isso que ela falaria.

Olhou para ela, que estava sentada no chão do banheiro que tinha em seu quarto. A respiração ainda era ofegante, e a pele inchada.

- Você pegou o que eu mandei?- ela perguntou.

- Mandou? Não acho que você está em condições de mandar em nada. Mas o que você _educadamente_ pediu eu peguei. – replicou, com um sorriso cínico se formando levemente nos cantos de seus lábios.

- Você se acha muito engraçado não é. Me passa a droga do frasco. Agora.

Achou engraçada a situação, e entregou-lhe o frasco, com um líquido azul elétrico dentro. Observou enquanto ela despejava na água o liquido. Logo em seguida, ela fez menção de se despir, e ele achou mais prudente ir embora.

- Aonde você vai? Você realmente acha que vou dar conta de entrar nisso sozinha? Venha me ajudar.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado em por que ela iria querê-lo em um momento íntimo como aquele. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela disse:

- Acredite Sirius, você já me viu mais intimamente. Você só não percebeu.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Bom, ele não estaria tão descontraído assim se fosse _ela_ vendo-o se despir. Não mesmo.

- Você pode me ajudar a tirar o vestido? É bem complicado.

Agora ela estava pedindo ajuda para desamarrar o vestido. Aquilo não era bom. Aproximou-se, e se postou atrás dela. Tocou seus cabelos macios, colocando-os sobre um ombro.

Sentiu-se desmoronando por dentro à medida que ia desamarrando o nó do vestido dela. Estava muito machucada. Quem teria feito aquilo? Quem havia ousado tocar aquilo que era seu?

Foi quando se deu conta do que estava pensando. Ela não era sua. Jamais seria; nem ao menos gostava daquela que estava na sua frente. Aquela indiferente a própria dor. Havia simplesmente construído a imagem da garota perfeita sobre o que ela havia sido. Não era, não mais. Porque as pessoas, querendo ou não, estão em constante mudança. A prova viva estava em sua frente.

O tecido deslizava pela pele que, agora ela sabia, era incomensuravelmente macia. Sentiu que sua respiração estava ficando levemente ofegante. Em resposta, Bellatrix soltou uma risada seca.

Virou-se de frente para ele. Seu corpo ferido era perfeito, ao menos para os padrões de um garoto de dezesseis anos. Suas curvas eram suaves, sua cintura fina e os quadris estreitos. As pernas eram longas, e, poderia jurar por tudo que lhe era mais sagrado, nunca quis tanto tocar em algo.

Prendeu seu olhar por um momento nos seios da prima. Não eram fartos, mas não eram pequenos. Levantou seu olhar, encontrando os olhos violeta dela, que o analisavam.

Mas, quando repentinamente a prima fechou os olhos, nunca se sentiu tão encorajado. As sardas, o nariz, a pele... Instintivamente aproximou seus lábios do dela.

Sentiu-os secos e quentes. Abriu levemente a boca, sua língua pedindo passagem por entre os lábios dela. Tocou cada recanto de sua boca, explorando o desconhecido. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, e finalmente passou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Inclinou sua cabeça, parando o beijo por algum tempo. Apenas sentindo o gosto dos lábios, mais nada.

Foi Bellatrix quem tomou a iniciativa de impor um espaço entre eles. Ela tinha um sorriso estranho emoldurando seu rosto. Sentiu vontade de sorrir.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou.

- De você. Você é tão bobo.

Sentiu-se extremamente ofendido pelo "bobo".

Ela andou até a banheira, colocando uma perna de cada vez para imergir na água. E, quando com dificuldade ela entrou na banheira, descobriu o porquê do líquido azul.

À medida que os segundos iam passando, os arranhões e hematomas em seu corpo foram se fechando. Aos poucos, a pele foi perdendo a vermelhidão anormal, e voltando à sua costumeira transparência.

Foi quando se lembrou por qual motivo não conseguia dormir.

- Eu ia embora. Minhas malas estão quase prontas.

Como se não o ouvisse, continuou ondulando a água com as mãos.

- Por que ia, no passado? – ela indagou.

Ficou um tanto surpreso. Realmente não imaginava que ela fosse se importar.

- É meio óbvio não é? Eu não vou mais.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo surpresa.

- E por que não? Se fosse eu, iria embora daqui o mais rápido possível.

Sentia a mesma coisa. Era quase como se partilhassem o mesmo sentimento.

- Não quero soar pedante, mas se for por mim, prefiro que você vá e não volte nunca mais. Não quero que você seja infeliz o resto de sua vida e fique me culpando. Já tenho pesos demais nas minhas costas.

- E você não vai ter mais nenhum. Estou apenas dizendo que vou ficar. Quem decide isso sou eu, não você.

Ela parecia estar ponderando sobre a reposta que ele lhe dera.

- Você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Ambos sabemos que não.

- Talvez não mude Bellatrix. Talvez faça diferença.

- Tão bobo – ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele ouvir – , tão inocente. Você já tocou alguma vez uma mulher Sirius?

Sentiu-se um pouco desarmado. Ela sabia ser direta quando queria.

- Claro que já.

Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Agora pouco não conta – avisou – . Você realmente acha que isso muda alguma coisa?

- Do que você está falando – perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe – disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos – ter me encontrado. Agora você sabe. Não que isso mude algo – acrescentou – porque eu continuo sendo a mesma Sirius. E é daqui para pior. Pior para você, ao menos.

Refletiu sobre o que ela havia falado. O que ela queria dizer? Aquela Bellatrix, aquela quase mulher era produto apenas de sua imaginação? Ele sabia disso. Então porque estava falando aquilo?

Jogos psicológicos. Algo a mais para acrescentar sobre a Bellatrix real.

- Você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu.

- Que bom.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo. Olhava de vez em quando para a banheira, onde ela apenas ficava estática.

Repentinamente, ela virou seu rosto para ele, abrindo um sorriso malicioso e convidativo.

- Você _quer _tocar uma mulher?

Abriu os olhos, e foi quando começou a sentir as demais partes do corpo. E foi quando percebeu que estava nu. Olhou para o lado, não muito surpreso em ver Bellatrix ao seu lado, enrolada em seus lençóis.

Levantou-se vagarosamente. A sensação do prazer inovador era estranha. Boa e estranha. Como uma lembrança antiga, de momentos únicos, que nos lembramos sempre com um tom de sépia e uma música dramática. Bom, de qualquer forma, era ainda melhor.

Andou pelo quarto, decidindo abrir a janela. Novamente, não houve muita surpresa no ato. Era inverno, e o mundo de fora era magicamente branco.

Colocou uma calça e um moletom, apenas para se proteger do frio. Embora a casa fosse magicamente aquecida, a sensação que sentia nos corredores era gélida. Não que esperasse algo diferente de seus familiares.

Sabia que era cedo, e nas manhãs que precediam as festas de Natal, ninguém acordava cedo naquela casa. O que era maravilhoso, já que poderia assaltar a cozinha à vontade.

Enquanto descia as escadas, fez uma nota mental de arrancar todas as cabeças de elfos horrendas que ficavam no corredor. Quando fosse o dono da casa, trocaria tudo: desde a cor das paredes, até o carpete do chão. A primeira coisa que faria seria tirar os horríveis quadros vigilantes dos corredores. Ou talvez fosse a segunda. Iria pedir a mão de sua prima. Iriam se casar, ter filhos e dar festas de aniversários nos jardins. Festas com várias crianças.

Era um pensamento estúpido. Sabia muito bem que nada daquilo aconteceria. Havia falado para ela que ficaria em casa. Que ficaria por ela. Mas ela jamais se casaria com ele, jamais teria filhos dele. Simplesmente porque ninguém era tão feliz assim. Pelo menos não alguém nascido com os genes dos Black.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou Kreacher. O elfo já estava a um bom tempo servindo a família, e mesmo assim, só obedecia sem questionar duas pessoas dentro da casa: sua mãe e Regulus, seu irmão mais novo.

- O que você está fazendo parado Kreacher? - perguntou sério, de um jeito que o lembrava incomodamente seu pai – Você não deveria estar preparando o café?

O pequeno ser verde o olhou enojado, como se respondê-lo fosse matá-lo.

- Você vai ficar aí parado, só me olhando? Onde está todo mundo?

O elfo, depois de uma longa luta interna respondeu:

- Os Srs. e as Sras. Black saíram. E levaram o jovem mestre Regulus com eles.

- E eles foram...?

- Foram visitar os Potter.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo de raiva. Dorea Potter, née Black, sempre os convidava para passar a manha de 26 de dezembro com eles. Nunca iam, pois sabiam que o jovem filho dos Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius. E uma "má influência".

Saiu arrastando os pés da cozinha, amaldiçoando cada membro da família inúmeras vezes. Foi quando um estalo mental lhe ocorreu. A casa estava vazia. Não tinha ninguém. Só ele e Bellatrix (havia Kreacher também, mas ele não contava).

Subiu as escadas correndo. Primeiro lance, segundo lance, terceiro lance. O corredor era longo, escuro e proibido. Proibido se você não era um adulto, não era casado, e não tinha um quarto ali.

Chegou até uma porta dupla, a maçaneta prateada com forma de cobras entrelaçadas. Era sua chance.

Girou a maçaneta, e para sua sorte a porta abriu. Dentro, era um enorme quarto, de paredes cobertas por uma seda de cor vinho, o chão por um carpete ricamente bordado.

Nunca antes havia entrado no quarto de Cygnus e Druella Black, os pais de suas primas. Assim como os outros quartos, era rico em móveis e detalhes.

Detalhes. Era isso.

Era tudo feito de detalhes. Quem havia dito isso era um gênio. Ao lado direito da suntuosa cama de casal, exatamente no carpete, estava algo que não deveria estar ali. Algo um tanto vermelho, um tanto marrom. Era sangue. E não deveria ter muito tempo que estava ali, ou certamente já teria sido limpo. Não achava que manchas de sangue no carpete era exatamente o fetiche sexual de seus tios. Bom, ao menos não de sua tia.

Não conseguia acreditar. Como alguém conseguia fazer aquilo com seu próprio sangue? A ideia era repulsiva demais. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar como alguém fazia, mas as imagens de algo que não tinha presenciado ainda estavam em sua mente.

- Você está aí.

Ela tinha acordado. Vestia um de seus moletons e uma meia. Só isso. As pernas alvas estavam descobertas, contrastando com as peças de roupa de cor escura.

- Eu estou aqui. E você Bella, você está aqui?

Ela apenas fez uma expressão curiosa, como se não houvesse entendido a pergunta.

- Não se faça de tonta, pois isso nós bem sabemos que você não é – falou com raiva e cinismo -. Agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite, ou eu vou ter que deduzir?

Sabia que não tinha direito de sentir raiva dela, mas não conseguia controlar. Por que não havia pedido ajuda, gritado por socorro...?

Ela mordeu os lábios, respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Ninguém viria. Você sabe. – e, ao ver a expressão chocada do primo completou - Você é fácil de ler Sirius. Tão transparente quanto um cristal.

- Pare de entrar na minha mente! Que droga, pare de ficar falando em códigos, metáforas e seja lá o tipo de subterfúgio que você usa para falar comigo! Pelo amor de Deus Bella, pelo amor de Deus.

Bellatrix percebeu o tom de raiva na voz dele. Não sabia o que dizer; não queria prendê-lo à ela. Não seria vantagem para ele.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, gostava dele. Gostava do modo como estava sempre olhando para ela, como estava sempre pensando nela. Mas aquela garota que ele gostava não era ela. Não mais. Era uma estranha, que havia sido substituída por outra pessoa, uma pessoa forte e dura, que não deixaria seus planos de liberdade serem abatidos por nada e por ninguém.

- Todos aqui sabem disso. Andromeda sabe, Narcissa sabe, seus pais sabem. Até minha mãe! Minha própria mãe Sirius. E você sabe o que eu fiz quando percebi que ninguém se importava? Passei a não me importar. Só isso. E agora estou correndo atrás da minha liberdade, e aconselho você a fazer o mesmo.

Disse as palavras friamente. Precisava dissuadir seu primo a tomar qualquer decisão estúpida relativa a ela.

Ele parecia chocado com o que ela disse. Como se ninguém no mundo fosse capaz daquilo. A garota decidiu chocá-lo ainda mais. Sirius era muito _inocente_ para alguém tão esperto.

- Eu não sei por que você está assustado. Eu no seu lugar não ficaria.

Esperou ele responder.

- E por que ninguém fez alguma coisa? Você disse que suas irmãs sabiam; como elas não fizeram nada?

Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso cínico nos lábios, como se o que o rapaz houvesse falado era por demais absurdo.

- Você já ouviu falar de comodidade? É isso, era cômodo demais fingir que não tinha nada acontecendo. E vamos continuar fingindo. Ignorando tudo de ruim que acontece ao nosso redor. Porque somos humanos Sirius, e, se você quer saber, _nós não valemos nada._

Ele não disse nada. Apenas a encarava com ferocidade, tentando descobrir como havia sido tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que alguém faria algo.

_Nós não valemos nada_.

Ele valia, sabia disso. Se soubesse, iria gritar e berrar e destruir até que alguma atitude fosse tomada.

Então por que não fazia _agora_?

- Eu sei – ela murmurou, se aproximando colando seus lábios em seu maxilar – você vale alguma coisa sim. Por isso você precisa ir embora daqui. Faça isso por mim, faça _agora_.

Ele a olhou penosamente. Sua expressão era de quem tentava não sucumbir. Ela se agarrava ao único fio de orgulho e compostura que tinha. Pois seu orgulho vinha sido destruído durante anos, incessavelmente. E o que restara no meio do caos? Ele, sinceramente, não sabia. Só poderia imaginar.

- Venha comigo Bella. Você já tem dezessete, eles não podem te impedir.

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça.

- Não. – ela disse, sua respiração roçando em seu pescoço – Eu não sou de lutar contra sistemas Sirius. Apenas vou tentar estar no topo dele. Vá você.

Presenciou pela primeira vez em anos, uma expressão ferida no rosto dela. Tentou ignorá-la. Iria embora, e não levaria nada de lá. Nada que os lembrasse.

Antes de sair, pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Afastou seu rosto, olhando uma última vez.

- Eu te amo – murmurou.

Ela sorriu, e sentiu uma ponta de cinismo nela.

- _Trixie_ também.

* * *

Bem, se alguém estiver lendo essa joça, deixe um sinal de vida. Comentário não mata, praga de autora sim.


End file.
